


you are a part of me

by aeneapsych



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeneapsych/pseuds/aeneapsych
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if nothing else in the world existed but the absence and presence of Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are a part of me

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a plot bunny after watching Anchors, and the lovely [BK](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare) helped me flesh out the idea and provided a super fast beta! Thanks very much dear :D
> 
> After all those times being tied up, I thought Derek might develop a _thing_ for it, but **of course** only in a safe and previously negotiated environment! This is really just pure porn. ;-)

Derek jerks awake at a loud crash from the kitchen, the sounds of metal clanging followed by a soft swear. He swallows, groans at the feeling of dryness in his throat, raw, bruised skin he won't allow to heal. He shivers against the cool air conditioning, goose bumps prickling on his overheated skin, and the contrast is enough to make his teeth chatter, jaw clench.

Stiles' footsteps grow louder as he comes into view, wiping his damp hands on his t-shirt. The look he gives Derek is contemplative, calm. He swipes his tongue over his soft bottom lip, the sight making Derek's hip buck in response. 

Long limbs folding, Stiles kneels down in front of Derek, reaching out to finger the cuffs attaching Derek to the brackets on the wall in the makeshift space they set up the day before, slightly private but still in view of most of the downstairs area of their home. Stiles had undressed Derek slowly in the hallway this morning, toothpaste and coffee still on his breath, whispering reassurances into Derek's ear as he snapped the cuffs in place, argued for placing a towel under Derek's bare ass. The hardwood is solid and cold under Derek's flesh now as he watches Stiles' eyes blink slowly, his long, pretty lashes fanning across his pale skin. 

It's sometime after lunch, now, Derek vaguely aware of the passage of time. He shifts his legs closer to Stiles, looking for warmth and touch, still feeling starved for it even after everything that's happened already this morning. Stiles' eyes dart over Derek's body, his fingers following the same path, skating over the mess they'd made earlier. Dried come splattered on Derek's stomach, stuck in the soft hair leading down to his cock; lube sticky and thick, painted along his ass and inner thighs. He can still feel the traces of Stiles' saliva on his face, his werewolf senses able to pick up the taste and smell of Stiles' sloppy kisses from when he slid the rubber plug inside Derek about an hour ago. Derek remembers the hot flush on Stiles' face as the toy settled itself inside him and he let out a satisfied moan; his cock starts to harden at the thought.

Stiles' fingers slide up to Derek's face, tapping out a random pattern on his beard. His thumb rubs along Derek's lower lip, catching the chapped skin and then slipping it inside Derek's mouth. 

Derek closes his lips around Stiles' thumb, eyelids fluttering shut. 

“Please,” he groans out, voice cracked and dry, his teeth holding Stiles' thumb still. 

Stiles tugs to get Derek to release him, and he stands, hands trailing over Derek's cheeks as he unfolds himself. He puts up one finger, and turns to walk down the hallway. 

Derek’s eyes close again, breathes deeply in through his nose, and waits for Stiles to return. When Derek asked for this, sat down with Stiles one night after dinner, turning off the TV so he had Stiles' full attention, he knew it was something he wanted, needed. He just wasn't able to anticipate though how basic and primal it would make him feel. As if nothing else in the world existed but the absence and presence of Stiles. When he was away, all of Derek's focus was on what Stiles was doing around the house; his soft footsteps as he cleaned the kitchen, or took out the trash. But when Stiles was in front of Derek, his focus zeroed in completely. His every sense was overwhelmed with Stiles: the spicy aftershave Stiles wore, the gentle pads of his fingers as they stroked Derek, his words calm and encouraging as he coaxed the orgasm out of him. 

He tilts his head when he hears Stiles returning, sees him carrying a water bottle. Derek goes to shake his head, refusing any care or treatment, but Stiles' expression is set. He knows he won't be able to change Stiles' mind on this, so he sets the complaint aside, let's Stiles tip the bottle to his lips. He takes enough to wet his mouth and throat, but not enough to really quench any thirst. Stiles seems satisfied enough, placing the bottle on the floor next to them. 

“Please,” Derek pleads again, his voice smoother than before, “Stiles… please.”

Stiles leans forward to place a kiss on Derek's lips, just a quick brush. 

“It's okay,” he tells Derek. “I've got you. It's okay.” He straightens and pulls his shirt off, tossing it behind him, and then goes for his belt and fly. 

Derek's focuses on Stiles' long fingers as they work the button and zipper, eyes tracking as Stiles bends over quickly to shed his pants and briefs in one fluid motion. Stiles is already half hard, and he wraps a hand around himself, tugs on his cock as he walks up to Derek, pelvis lining up perfectly with Derek's face. Stiles' hardening cock is close enough for Derek to reach, and he stretches his tongue out to touch the tip, but Stiles backs away.

“Uh uh,” Stiles murmurs as he threads the fingers of his other hand into Derek's hair, his palm cupping the back of Derek's skull. “Stay still,” he tells Derek, and Derek obliges. Stiles presses the tip of his dick to Derek's bottom lip, rubs into the wetness on the inside of his mouth. “So pretty,” Stiles whispers, and Derek's ears burn hot from the praise. “Open wider, tongue out,” he demands, and Derek obeys. He can’t imagine not following anything Stiles tells him. 

Stiles slips his cock into Derek's mouth, and Derek keeps his jaw relaxed to accommodate him. He feels the tip hit that back of his throat and he fights against the instinctive gag reflex, swallows around the thick flesh filling his mouth. Stiles lets out a shaky breath as he wraps his other hand behind Derek's head, holding him in place. Derek looks up at Stiles as he concentrates on relaxing, breathing through his nose. He knows Stiles is counting in his head, marking the passage of time until he gets to where he thinks is Derek's limit. Derek waits patiently, pride swelling in his chest at how long he can keep Stiles in his mouth, at how good he can make Stiles feel. Stiles shudders and pulls his hips back, his spit-slick cock sliding past Derek's lips. Crouching down, Stiles kisses Derek on the mouth, his tongue sliding between Derek's lips. 

“You are so good,” Stiles tells him as he stands again. “So fucking good.”

Derek opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out in blatant invitation. This slow sweetness isn't enough, he needs more.

Stiles lines himself up and enters Derek's mouth faster this time. He sets a steady rhythm at first, hips thrusting shallowly, fingers cradling Derek's face. Derek moans around Stiles' cock and he watches Stiles' eyes roll back, his head tipping back as he swallows hard, Adam's apple bobbing. Stiles swears and snaps his hips forward, sinking deeper down Derek's throat. Derek's own hips buck, and he dimly notices his own erection, almost forgotten at his insistence to make Stiles happy. He can feel tears well in his eyes as Stiles fucks his mouth harder, feels spit drooling down his chin. Out of the corner of his eyes he can see Stiles' forearms tense, the veins standing out in harsh relief. Derek recognizes the signs of Stiles wanting to get rougher, yet afraid to hurt Derek like this. Derek snaps his fingers to tell him to stop. 

Stiles immediately lets go of Derek's head and slides out of his mouth. He drops down hard on his knees and grabs onto Derek's shoulders. 

“Are you okay?” Stiles asks, worry pulling his eyebrows together. 

Derek nods. “I'm fine,” he tells Stiles. “Green.”

Stiles lets out a shaky breath and kisses Derek quickly. 

“Good. Shit, you had me worried there.”

“Fuck me,” Derek says and watches Stiles eyes widen. The strength that Derek knows Stiles has in his hips, his ability to fuck Derek harder than he ever thought humanly possible, this is what Derek needs right now. What he knows Stiles wants to give to him. 

Stiles nods and turns around, grabbing for his discarded pants to pull the bottle of lube from the pocket. He faces Derek again and sets the bottle aside kneeling with Derek's legs spread around him, hooking his arms under Derek's knees and lifts him onto his lap. Balancing Derek on his thighs, Stiles lightly taps the end of the plug inside Derek, making Derek shiver at the sensation. Gently, slowly, Stiles grips the end of the plug and starts to pull. Derek forces his body to relax and he rolls his hips when the toy brushes his prostate as it leaves his body. Stiles tosses the toy aside and grabs for the lube, squeezes a line of it onto his cock and smears his hands into the slickness to spread it over himself. He lines himself up and pushes into Derek's body with one smooth thrust. 

Derek throws his head back and hits the wall behind him as he thrusts his own hips up to meet Stiles’. Stiles lifts Derek's ass into the air and fucks into him hard and fast. Derek concentrates on the sweet drag of flesh against his sensitive rim, stomach muscles tightening to help Stiles hold his weight. Small broken sounds slip out of Derek's mouth with each thrust, and Stiles leans over him to whisper in his ear, small, quiet praises that curl into Derek, settle deep inside him. Derek is close, so close, and he tightens around Stiles, hears Stiles' grunt as he feels Derek's ass clench on his dick. Stiles drops his head to Derek's neck and bites down hard. Derek feels blunt, human teeth break the skin, and the tangy, coppery scent of blood fills his nose. He comes with a shout, hips bucking as he paints his and Stiles' chests with hot, white stripes. Stiles follows him quickly, pressing his head firm against Derek's neck as he cries out. 

Stiles lowers Derek down and runs his hands over Derek's thighs as they regain their breath, foreheads pressed together, breathing into each other’s mouths. After a few minutes Stiles sits up and reaches for the water bottle beside them. He helps Derek drink, and this time Derek drinks his fill, emptying the bottle. Stiles lets the bottle clatter to the floor and he pulls out of Derek, wincing as Derek lets out a small grunt. He turns and grabs for his pants again, this time retrieving a small metal key from the front right pocket. Derek watches Stiles unlock the cuffs in a daze, tries to focus on specific parts of Stiles' body, so as to not overwhelm himself. His eyes lock on the muscles in Stiles' upper arm as he releases Derek from the cuffs, guiding his arms down to rest in his lap. He moves his gaze to Stiles’ face as Stiles rubs the muscles in Derek's arms. He hears the soft murmuring coming from Stiles' lips, but he's unable to focus enough to understand the words. It doesn't matter, because his tone is gentle and sweet, and it does what Stiles means it to do, which is to keep Derek relaxed and happy. 

Warm, strong arms wrap around Derek's middle and begin to lift him off the ground. Derek's ass is numb from sitting in one place most of the day, but he focuses enough to use his legs to help stand the rest of the way. Everything is hazy and warm as Derek walks with Stiles, that is, until he realizes they’re in their bathroom, and he's sitting on the edge of the tub. Stiles sits next to him, his hands rubbing up and down on Derek's arms, and then switching to his legs. He's wearing a small smile, and when he notices Derek's gaze on him, he leans forward and kisses him on the cheek.

“Hey, big guy,” Stiles says, his voice calm and quiet. “You coming back to me?” 

Derek nods, head feeling slow and syrupy. He's happy, though, and he holds onto that feeling, lets it run through his body. He wonders if this is what it feels like to humans when they take drugs, this floating, soft space in his head and limbs. 

Stiles stands up and brings Derek with him, arms around him as he steps into the tub. The water is hot and it shocks Derek momentarily out of his head space. 

“Too hot?” Stiles asks, and Derek shakes his head in response. 

They sink down into the water and Derek fits himself between Stiles' legs, his back settled against Stiles' chest. He falls back into a daze again, vaguely aware of Stiles washing him, cleaning him with a soft cloth and fragrant soap. Soft kisses pepper the top of his head and his cheeks, earlobes and sides of his neck as Derek comes back to Earth slowly when he feels himself leave the ground. The bath is finished and Stiles had already has them out of the tub and dried them off, carrying Derek to their bedroom. 

“I could've walked,” Derek said, his head lolling on Stiles' shoulder. 

Stiles chuckles and continues to carry him as they enter their room. 

“Hush, let me do this.” 

He set Derek onto the bed, the covers already turned back. Rolling onto his stomach, Derek breathes in the scent of the two of them, so deeply ingrained into the fabric of their bedclothes. Stiles tucks himself into bed next to Derek and wraps his long limbs around him, nuzzling his head into Derek's neck. 

“Love you,” he tells Derek, his voice muffled from where his lips are pressed to the tender skin over Derek's throat. 

“I love you, too, Stiles,” Derek says, warmth spreading through his body, curling around his spine. “Thank you.”

“Welcome,” Stiles replies, his heartbeat slowing down as sleep starts to take him. 

Derek falls asleep soon after, concentrating on matching his own heartbeats to Stiles'. 

end

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my [tumblr](http://aeneapsych.tumblr.com) :D


End file.
